leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V1.0.0.99
PVP.net and League of Legends will be updated during scheduled maintenanceRelease Notes v1.0.0.99 at LeagueofLegends.com New Skins in the Store Ventrilo info public lol ventrilo IP:208.100.40.18 PorT:4809 * * * * PVP.net 1.17.12 * Ratings will now display in the Summoner Profile after 10 games instead of 5 to match the functionality of the Ladder * Music at the end of Champion Selection will now fade out properly * Added a new contextual alert component to display Store and Summoner Profile information * Added new music to the login screen. * Added several sounds to Champion Selection to provide better feedback when selecting options League of Legends 1.0.0.99 * (passive): Enemies hit by Urgot have their damage output lowered. * : Urgot fires a straight line missile that deals damage to the first enemy it hits. If an enemy is hit by a Corrosive Charge then Acid Hunter can target lock onto them, guaranteeing a hit. * : Urgot is shielded from damage and slows enemies with each hit. * : Urgot fires a corrosive missile to a location that splashes to enemies on impact, dealing damage and lowering their armor. Allows target locking with Acid Hunter. * : Urgot locks an enemy champion in place as he swaps positions with them, gaining armor and magic resist in the process. * (Passive) will now gain 1% spell vamp for every 5 additional attack damage, up from 1% for every 10 additional attack damage * now reflects damage to all normal attacks instead of just melee attacks * pass through damage will now break spell shields * attack damage ratio decreased to 1.0 from 1.1 * ** Taunt radius reduced to 500 from 520. ** Damage radius increased to 520 from 500. ** Adjusted team colored range circle to more accurately represent taunt range * 's particle will now more properly represent the area of effect * now reduces the duration of new slows by 50% rather than granting immunity to slowing effects. Judgement will still completely clear any exisiting slows when activated. * * Maximum turrets changed to 1/2/2/2/2 from 1/2/2/3/3 * rank 4 now grants +100 bonus health to new turrets * Cooldown modified to 26/23/20/17/14 from 24/22/20/18/16 * no longer affects towers or buildings * ability power ratio increased to .6 from .55 * mana cost reduced to 150/175/200 from 200/300/400 * Attack range increased to 125 from 120 * Magic resistance gained per level increased to 1.25 from 0 * ability power ratio increased to 0.55 from 0.45 * ** Energy cost reduced to 100 from 110 ** now provides 10/20/30/40/50 magic resistance and armor for 4 seconds * ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.4 from 0.33 ** Maximum number of bolts increased to 6/10/15 from 6/8/10 (this still retains the cap of 3 hits per target) ** Removed the cap of applying only 1 Mark of The Storm per target * (passive) stun duration reduced to 1 second from 1.25. Mark of the Storm has a diminished stun effect if applied more than once within seven seconds. * has been remade and now grants: ** Passive: increases attack Speed by 10/15/20/25/30% ** Active: deals 60/110/160/210/260 damage and reduces the target's armor by 5/10/15/20/25 for 4 seconds * cooldown reduced to 15 from 20 * cooldown reduced to 12 from 13 * ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 12 seconds ** Duration of the slow reduced to 4 seconds from 5 seconds ** Mana cost reduced to 70/75/80/85/90 from 80/90/100/110/120 * ** Changed the active effect to increase Malphite's armor and damage by 20/25/30/35/40% instead of increasing his damage by 30/40/50/60/70% ** Cooldown reduced to 16 seconds from 20 seconds ** Fixed a bug where the cleave percent would take double the amount of bonus attack damage ** Passive cleave percent increased to 30/38/46/54/62% from 30/35/40/45/50% ** The cleave passive will no longer proc while hitting towers * ** Mana cost reduced to 60 at all ranks from 60/70/80/90/100 ** Updated the tooltip to display how much bonus damage Ground Slam gains from armor * is now unstoppable and cannot be interrupted by disables * (passive) ** The shield now recharges after 8 seconds instead of 10 seconds ** The shield will now automatically restore to full after 8 seconds of not being hit. Previously it would not replenish until a new shield activated ** Fixed a bug where the shield particle would not appear for a second after the shield activated ** Fixed a bug where the shield strength would not update after buying a health item until a new shield activated * Updated recommended items * Fixed a typo in * Base attack speed increased to .613 from .558 * Fixed a typo in Pantheon's lore * now cannot be dodged * now cannot be dodged * Fixed a bug where was doing less AoE damage than intended when used in combination with his Arcane Mastery ability * ** Cooldown increased to 11 from 10 ** Duration to 3.5 from 4 seconds * ** Cooldown increased to 100/90/80 from 90/75/60 ** Duration reduced to 18 from 30 ** Guardian Angel no longer revives the clone although will apply the passive particle * (passive) bonus damage reduced to 20% from 25% * no longer blinds the target * will now break stealth upon cast * duration increased to 2.5 seconds from 1.5 seconds * no longer shields Shen * mana cost reduced to 40/50/60/70/80 from 42/54/66/78/90 * mana cost increased to 90/110/130/150/170 from 80/100/120/140/160 * will now infuse half of the mana value to the target, and half of the value to Soraka. Soraka will get the full benefit of Infuse when she casts it on herself. * cast range reduced to 600 from 650 * buff duration increased to 10 from 8 * cast range increased to 620 from 570 Items * Elixirs will now activate immediately if purchased when your inventory is full General * Summoner now removes Silence and Blind effects * Death Recap has been reprioritized to be more relevant to what caused a player's death * Bots will now properly respond to Taunt * Champions will now use the higher of their bonus attack damage or 40% of their ability power when dealing bonus damage to towers * Improved loading time by up to 25% * Users with slow machines should no longer be kicked out of the loading process if they take longer than the server expects * Added an option to turn off the snow particles on Summoner's Rift (Winter) * Added two ignore options: "/ignore ally" for ignoring the allied team and "/ignore enemy" for ignoring the enemy team * Line Missile targeting status now is properly represented in the options menu * Fixed a bug where gravity based spells would not immediately apply damage * Fixed a bug where the HUD scaling option would not work the first time the game client loaded * Fixed a client crash that would occur when loading into the game with a key pressed down, which was commonly occurring when using third party applications such as Ventrilo or Teamspeak * Fixed several client crashes * Fixed several server crashes References